In the Moment
by Iceache
Summary: The look in her eyes is all the answer he needs. He nods slowly and slides out of the bed picking up his clothing from the floor and disappearing out of her room to dress himself again.
1. The Mistake

Booth barged through her door, not taking the time to knock, the door swinging shut behind him with the force of his entry, she's on her feet before he reaches her, the file in her hand falling to the floor as her face twists in anger and disbelief.

"Booth what the hell...."

He stands with his hands on his hips, anger barely restrained and leans towards her threateningly, she doesn't back away from him as he grinds out his words. "What the hell were you thinking Bones... you went to see him?!"

She juts her chin out at him defiantly and folds her arms over her chest defensively. "Yes Booth, I went to see him... but only because you wouldn't."

"This is none of your business Bones, this is my family, my father....this was down to me, not for you to go sticking your nose in." His finger is pointing at her in accusation and she can feel the anger reaching into her throat and pulling angry words from the pit of her stomach.

"Booth you love him but you don't talk to him, you're afraid of him, you're still that beaten up little boy around him and you don't dare show him that you've become a better man. You are twice the man that he is Booth, and I wanted to tell him that, to let him know that what he did was wrong, that he couldn't treat you like you mean nothing...." His eyes are searching hers, erratically moving between her eyes until she lowers them from his. "And you mean something Booth... that's what I wanted him to know."

He watches as a breath hitches in her chest before his hands pull her towards him and his lips are pressed to hers. The anger is still there, simmering beneath the surface and it's setting her on fire as his hands weave into her hair and his lips assault her. She responds with a desperation that matches his ire and it's only moments before they are stumbling towards the bedroom.

She has no idea how their clothes have created messy piles on her otherwise pristine floor, all she knows is that he is inside her and the feeling is overwhelming. His lips meet her shoulder in a slow leisurely kiss, his hands skilfully move over her curves and ignite the cells beneath her skin. Somewhere between the kisses, between the piles of clothes, between the anger and the frustration, the sex had become something entirely different, gentle, slow and sweet. He mumbles her name almost reverently against her skin and she can feel the emotions bubbling within her. Her climax catches her by surprise, not brought on by the usual frantic rhythms, not brought on by a change of pace at all.. just brought on by their complete compatibility with one another. As she shudders and moans beside him she brings him over the edge with her and soon he is bracing himself above her, his forehead resting gently against hers, eyes closed as his erratic breathing slows. When his eyes open and meet hers the fear hits home, there is something behind his eyes that she doesn't recognise, something she is sure she doesn't want to see. He places a chaste kiss on her lips and settles down beside her pulling her into his embrace.

"That was incredible..."

She closes her eyes. "Yes, highly satisfying... But we need to make sure that it doesn't happen again Booth."

He pulls back to look at her in confusion. "What?"

She nervously meets his eyes as she feels him withdraw from her, the hurt on his face barely masked by confusion. "We work together, we're friends... partners. This, this is wrong. I just hope that this doesn't change anything between us, I would hate for there to be any tension between us."

He almost can't believe that she's saying these things, that after what has transpired between them that she is shutting him out. "Please tell me that this is your attempt at humour Bones." The look in her eyes is all the answer he needs. He nods slowly and slides out of the bed picking up his clothing from the floor and disappearing out of her room to dress himself again.

She rolls onto her back and sighs, the bed cooling without his heat. Swinging her legs out of the bed she grabs her robe from the chair next to the window and shrugs it on as she makes her way into the lounge. He's already dressed and finishing shrugging on his coat. "Booth.."

He holds up a finger to her and the hurt is evident in his eyes. "Don't... just don't Bones. I can't be here right now." On that note he walks determinedly to her door and closes it behind him.

She leans back against the wall and closes her eyes hugging her robe closer to her body, tonight they'd made a mistake, tonight _she'd_ made a mistake by not recognising the depth of his feelings and she has no idea how she is going to make things right.


	2. Your choice

Ok, so as you may have noticed I've got 3 stories on the go.

It's been such a long time since I've posted and I've just really been enjoying all of the work out there from other writers that I haven't felt the need to get the creative juices flowing, so to speak.

What I need though is a bit of help from everyone, I'm only going to continue with one story at a time, so what I need is for you to let me know which one I should go with first.

I've got individual ideas for each of the stories but I am completely stumped as to which one you will want to read.

Review and let me know. I promise that whichever one you choose will be packed with angst.


End file.
